1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a backlight unit, a display device including the backlight unit, and/or a method of manufacturing the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image is based on stereo visual principles using two eyes of a person. A 3D image display includes a stereoscopic display and an autostereoscopic display. The autostereoscopic display achieves a 3D image by separating an image into a left image and a right image without using glasses, and uses, for example, a parallax barrier method and a lenticular method.
Here, in the case of the parallax barrier method and the lenticular method, once a design is completed, the design may not be readily modified and crosstalk between a left image and a right image may be relatively high. In addition, the parallax barrier method and the lenticular method may not achieve a two-dimensional (2D) display. That is, although the parallax barrier method and the lenticular method are capable of 2D display, the quality of a 2D image may be degraded.